


dear ex best friend

by Gillian_007



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Based on a Tate McRae song, Drabble, M/M, POV Male Character, Regret, Sad, Self-Reflection, Short Story, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillian_007/pseuds/Gillian_007
Summary: It kinda hurts cuz it's insaneYea we walk by and it's likeI don't even know youLike I've never met you--dear ex best friend by Tate McRae
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Kudos: 3





	dear ex best friend

**Author's Note:**

> After I listen to this song, it kinda stuck on me and it gives me the feels that screams Brocedessssss!! Oh My God😭😭😭😭😭😭It is a very sad and beautiful song☹️☹️I recommend you guys to listen to it and trust me you won't regret it😭😭😭

_Yeah I wonder if_  
_My name has ever crossed your mind_  
_Even for a second_  
_Know it's been a second_

  
Lewis will never ever admit to anyone that he still thinks about Nico everyday. He cursed the very day when Nico walked out from F1 after winning the championship, walked out from his life and leave him alone with all the memories of their time together.

Don't get him wrong, Valtteri is a great teammate and also a great friend, but, he's not Nico and the only person that he wants to race with is Nico.

There are days when he would just locks himself in his apartment, drink his head off to ease the pain and repress the memories and feelings about Nico.

Then, there are the nights when he would lie on his bed, listen to the sad songs and cries silently when his emotions are too overwhelming.

He guess what happened between them mostly it's his fault, he let the championships affect their relationship. He is too focused on winning that he didn't realized he hurt the person he loves in the process.

They never talked about what happened that night at the beach during their holiday in Greece where they first kissed. Sometimes he scrolled through their pictures on his phone and wonders, would it change anything if they did talked about it? Will they have something more? Will it be for the better or for the worst?

But, it doesn't matter now isn't it? 'They aren't friends' , he said before and everybody knows it. There's nothing he can do to save their relationship anymore, they've fallen to hard. He'll forever regret the hateful words and the pain that he had caused towards Nico. This is his sin, the consequences that he's going to bare for the rest of his life.

  
_So to my ex best friend_  
_I thought I'd know til the end_  
_Sorry I know things aren't going as we planned_


End file.
